Princess Problems
Princess Problems is the 59th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at a red alien planet. On the surface, at an alien kingdom, a giant worm-like alien creature is attacking the kingdom. Alien Citizens: AHHH! Sparky then flies in and fires at the worm alien but the alien, not quite affected by the attack, attacks Sparky however Sparky dodges quickly and lands nearby. The worm-alien, ignoring Sparky, goes back to attacking the kingdom. Around the corner of the building that Sparky landed behind, the team run out and approach the worm-alien. Voice: Up Here! The team look up and see a slightly big, red-ish alien man in an outfit waving down at them Sarah: Are you King Sovach?! Alien Man: Yes! You have came to defeat the mighty Lumbrulazes, yes? Coco: Giant worm-things?! Yeah! Brandon steps forwards. Brandon: This guy shouldn't be so hard. The worm alien notices him and fires a fireball at Brandon. Everyone in the area dodges the blast. Brandon: Okay... Jut got a tiny bit harder. (activating and scrolling through the Omnitrix) Come on, Omnitrix, give me Snow Bear! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix on the Snow Bear hologram and transforms into Stink Breath. Stink Breath: STINK BREATH! Aw man... I guess some people aren't fans of the Classics... Stink Breath gets up and faces the worm-alien. The worm alien fires another fireball. Stink Breath fires some gas but it explodes and throws him back into a building. Stink Breath, rubbing his head: Ouch... Hey wait a minute. That gives me an idea. Stink Breath uses his jetpack to fly over to the worm alien however it captures him in its mouth. Stink Breath: GAH! Sarah, getting up: Brandon! The worm alien prepares to burn Stink Breath. Stink Breath: It's too bad you didn't see this coming. Now its really gonna STINK for you. Stink Breath uses his jetpack to create a gas cloud which causes the worm alien to let go of his grip of him. Blindly, the worm alien fires a fireball which triggers an explosion at its own face. Stink Breath lands next to his team and the worm-alien retreats into its hole. All of the aliens come out of hiding and then start to cheer. King Sovach, approaching from the castle: Thank you, great hero! Stink Breath hits the Omnitrix symbol and turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Sure thing. Just glad to help. King Sovach: On the behalf of the kingdom, I would like to thank you for saving our world from the threat of the Lumbrulazes. Brandon: It's alright actually. You sort of already thanked me. King Sovach: No but a true hero deserves a true thank you! Come now, Brandon 10. Join us for a celebratory feast. Brandon: I- Brandon looks around and sees the aliens looking at him and Coco shaking his head. Brandon: I don't see why not. All of the citizens then cheer again. King Sovach: Excellent! Come now, heroes, for tonight we feast! The citizens continue cheering as a balcony is seen on the castle. A figure watches above and smiles. Theme Song The team is guided through castle by King Sovach Sovach: This way,friends. Coco nudges Brandon. Brandon, quietly: What? Coco, quietly: What did you get us into, dude? Brandon, quietly: I thought it was a good idea. Coco, quietly: Do you know what happens when you stay after saving someone? You get recognized. Brandon: Yeah as an extremely cool and awesome and incredibly nice guy. Coco: And as an intergalactic hero who does your stuff. Sarah: I think Brandon did a good thing Brandon: Thanks, cous. Sarah: Now stop whispering. You're making my ears hurt. The group is approached by an alien woman in an outfit similar to the King's and a hooded figure. Both groups stop. King Sovach: Ah heroes, please meet my second-in-command wife and queen of Dispiuiso; Feomia. Feomia: Greetings. Sarah: Hello, Queen Feomia. Brandon: Hey. Coco: S'up. Feomia: Yes. You are quite interesting. Thank you saving our kingdom. Brandon: Oh it was nothing. King Sovach: No you and your friends shall be honored with a celebratory feast. And let us not forget our beautiful daughter; Kalina, who will be joining us. The hooded figure removes their hood reveals an alien girl with long orange hair and blue eyes. Brandon: Hey. Kalina: Hi Brandon. Kalina: I just want to say that I think you're like... (gets closer_) royalty. Brandon: Um... King Sovach: Come now, your food awaits. Brandon: Right. (to Kalina) See you later, I guess. The team continue to follow King Sovach while the Queen and Kalina remain where they are. Coco: Are you okay with this? Brandon: It's just a little dinner. What could possibly go wrong? Kalina then smiles as they continue to walk off. Later, the team are seated at the table with King Savock. King Savock: There are extra calocks due to the stock not being destroyed this time if that's okay with you. Brandon: Um sure... I practically skipped lunch when I got your call. Brandon leans close to Coco. Brandon, whispering: Whats a callock? Coco shrugs and then pushes Brandon away from him. Queen Feomia and Kalina then enter. The Queen seats next to the King and Kalina seats next to Brandon. King Sovach: Now that we are all present, let us begin the feast! Alien peasants coming in with the food on dishes and trays and they are placed on the table neatly. King Savoch: As they say on your home planet, I believe... Dig in. King Savoch and the Queen begin to eat while the team pick at their food. While Brandon is looking at his plate and picking at it with his silverware, Kalina watches him. Brandon, picking a green food with brown bits in it: What's this called? King Sovach, looking: Oh. That is the Calocks. Brandon: Oh... Brandon takes a bite into it and grows pale. King Sovach: Do you need aid or are you about to transform? Brandon: I'm fine... Good thing there's extra, right? (puts hands on mouth) Excuse me. Brandon excuses himself from the table and walks into the corridor. Kalina: I will go and check to make sure he is alright. Kalina excuses herself from the table and runs off into the corridor. Coco, eating: So... You got any Munguls? In the corridor, Brandon is leaning against a wall with his arms crossed staring at the floor. Kalina walks in. Kalina: Are you alright? Brandon: Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Kalina: Do you not like our food? Brandon: It's not your fault. This happens all the time I eat something new and different. Especially from Burger Hut's Side Order Menu. Kalina giggles. Kalina: You speak so strangely. Brandon: Um thanks. I guess. So hang on, your parents are King and Queen so thats makes you a- Kalina: Princess? Yes. I am expected of my parents to take over the kingdom as soon as I find a prince. Brandon: It must be hard- Kalina, interrupting: Trying to find a prince? Yes it is. Brandon: Well yeah. But I was going to say leading a kingdom. Kalina, disappointed: Oh. Yes, I suppose so... But you were able to lead your team into battle easily. Brandon: We sort of work together. We have each other's backs. Kalina: You have a way with words... Brandon: Heh. Um... Thanks. Kalina: What would you do with such power? Brandon: Well I could turn into aliens... Kalina: As I heard... Transform! Brandon: What? Kalina: Transform for me, please. Brandon: I dunno... Kalina: Please... Brandon: (sighs and then smiles) Alright... Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix and slams it down. He transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: BRANDONBOT! Kalina claps and smiles. Kalina: Another! BrandonBot: Really? Kalina: Oh please? BrandonBot: (sighs) Fine. BrandonBot hits the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Agilmur. Agilmur: AGILMUR! Kalina: Again! Agilmur mutters and hits the Omnitrix symbol again. He transforms into Lodestar. Lodestar: LODESTAR! Kalina: You're incredible. Lodestar: Thanks... Lodestar hits his Omnitrix and transforms back into Brandon. Kalina: What's wrong? Brandon: I don't you to think of me as an alien... well I am... to you. That's not what I meant. Kalina: I see you as a hero, Brandon 10. A noble one. Brandon: Thanks, Kalina. (realizing) Princess... Kalina. King Sovach, stepping into the corridor: Are you alright, Brandon 10? Brandon: Yeah fine. Now at least. King Sovack: (looks at Brandon and then at Kalina and then back at Brandon) Oh. I see. Well your metal friend had ate the rest of the food you've remained. Coco and Sarah step out into the corridor as well. Coco: Yep. (burps) Sorry your majesty. Brandon: How did you not get sick? No offense, King. Coco: What can I say? Stomach of Steel. King Sovach: He had a load of vegetation. There are still extra Caloc- Brandon: I'mgoodthanks! Sarah: I guess we could be leaving now. Thanks for having us over. King Sovach: No. Thank you for saving our kingdom. Once again. Kalina: Oh but can't you stay a little longer. Brandon: Sorry. I have chores and a history project due Monday. Kalina: But- (leave after a moment) Brandon: Is she- King Sovach: She'll be fine. Queen Feomia, entering the corridor: So long heroes. Brandon: See ya. The team head off. Sarah: I thought you said you finished that history project already. Coco: Pft. Are you mad? He's not a historian. Brandon: No. But I am a scientist. Later, a figure comes across Sparky who is resting. The team then show up at the building they landed at a moment later. Brandon: Here boy. No response. Brandon: Heeere boy! No response. Coco: Where is that mechanical mutt? Brandon: Hey! Coco: What? Sarah looks around and sees Sparky lying on the ground. Sarah: Guys... Look. Brandon and Coco turn and see Sparky. Brandon: Sparky? They then go to Sparky's side. Sparky, weakly: Spark... Spark... Brandon: What's wrong with him? Sarah: He looks sick. Coco: I never worked with this before. Brandon: It's okay boy. We'll help you out. (carries Sparky) We have to go back. Coco: What? Why? We don't need them. Brandon: They could help us with Sparky. They might know something about medicine or whatever more than us. Sarah: Brandon might be right but I'm not sure. Brandon: Well we have to start somewhere. Brandon heads off back to the castle with Sparky. Sarah, unsure, follow him and then is followed by Coco. A figure then watches them leave for the castle in the distance and smiles. There is a knock at a big wooden door. King Sovach, opening the door: Brandon 10? Back so soon? Brandon: We've had a bit of flight delays. Later, Sparky is studied by some aliens in specific white uniforms. King Sovach: Do not worry. He is under the aid of some of our great medics. Kalina, entering the labortory: Ah Brandon. You've returned. Brandon: Sparky is sick. He is our way to Earth. Sarah: Is there any diseases in the area? King Sovach: Lumbrulaze Venom is known to poison the body system. It's possible that it was attacked earlier. Sarah: It just doesn't seem to make sense. There were no signs of activity. King Sovach: Well until we can solve this incident. You are welcome to stay for the night. Kalina: Yes. Indeed. Coco: We should probably contact The Mechanics before we decide on anything. Brandon: Right. I guess we can stay till The Mechanics arrive. Kalina: I'll go and set the rooms. Kalina leaves. Coco then pulls out his Mechanic Badge and then activates it. Coco, to badge: This is Sector S-9. Come in. Mechanic Badge: Report, Sector S-9. What is your status? Coco, to badge: We're stranded at the planet, Dispiuiso. Send for emergency pick up. Mechanic Badge: (static) Coco, to badge: Hello? There is no response. Static continues. Coco: I lost the signal. Sarah: That's funny. It was fine when we got here. Are there any storms? King Sovach: None that I am aware of. Datarians aren't up to speed on your technology as other species. Sarah: It's not your fault. I'm sure there's a bug er- mistake. Brandon: We can check it out later. Something tells me we're going to have a long night. The team then leave the labortory. Kalina then enters from a door. Kalina: Brandon. Brandon: Huh? Oh hey, Kalina. Kalina: I have set up your room. I feel bad for your ship. Brandon: It's just that.. He's sort of like a pet. Kalina: Ah. I also have pets. They tend to help me out like yours helps you. Coco: Where? Kalina: What? Coco: Where are the rooms? Kalina: Oh... Upstairs. I'll show you. Kalina leads the the team upstairs to their rooms. Kalina: There was only one available but you can stay in my room, Brandon. Sarah: I thought we use the gender rule. Kalina looks at Sarah upset-like. Brandon: It's alright. One time doesn't hurt anyone. Coco: Plus Brandon always wanted to know what its like to be in a princess room. Brandon: That was a one time thing, Coco. Don't make me bring up that you had a worm in your spaghetti. Coco: Watch it, Tennyson. Sarah: Good night, Brandon. Brandon: Night. Brandon goes into Kalina's room followed by her. Coco and Sarah then go into their room. Later, Brandon is seen lying on pink sheets. He sighs. Kalina, tucked into her pink sheets, in bed: What's wrong? Brandon, still zoomed in on face and sheets: Nothing. It's just that I'm finding it very hard to sleep. Kalina: Is it because you are sleeping in my room tonight? Brandon, still zoomed in on face and sheets: Not really. I'm sure it'll come to me... Shows Brandon is lying sideways at the end of the bed while Kalina is in her bed regularly. Brandon: Y'know for an alien princess, we have a lot in common. I barely met people like that. Kalina: Well surely you must have a princess of your own. Brandon: (sighs) Yeah... I wish I did. Sometimes... Brandon then turns over and falls asleep. Kalina then gets up and out of her bed. She then hovers over Brandon and reaches out her hand but takes it back. Faint voices are then heard. Kalina goes to the wall and presses her ear against it and listens into the other room. Sarah, lying in the bed: I still can't believe you did that. Coco, lying on a pillow: It was accident... I didn't know it was a worm. Sarah: Yeah but still. Gross. Coco: Give me a break, alright. (after a moment) So um... Can we like share the bed? Shows Coco lying on the floor with a pillow and a blanket while Sarah is in her bed regularly. Coco: The floor is kind of cold. Sarah: Whatever happened to (in her version of Coco's voice) "You can take the bed, Sarah. You're more important" Coco: Yeah but I thought there was a nice and comfy sofa that I could sleep on. Sarah: I don't really have sleepovers especially with guys. Coco: (sighs) ...So what do you think of that girl? Sarah: Princess Kalina? Coco: She's too into our business. Sarah: Brandon's business more like it. Coco: She seemed too into the idea of letting us stay here. Sarah: You think she's involved in us being stranded here? Coco: Don't you? Sarah: A little... but only because of the way she acts around Brandon. Coco: We should look into it in the morning. Sarah: Right. Coco: Oh and Sarah. Sarah: Hm? Coco: Goodnight. Sarah, smiling: Goodnight, Coco. They both fall asleep. Kailna then looks angry. She then gets up from the wall and exits her bedroom. Later at the King and Queen's room, the King and Queen are sitting at a sofa of some kind. Queen Feomia: I do hope that the savors are alright. King Savoch: They are well and resting. Queen Feomia: It is not usual for savors to stay with the kingdom. King Savoch: We do not have many savors. Queen Feomia: I was speaking of all savors of all kingdoms. It is only ours that makes them stay. And then they disappear. King Savoch: They left. We all come and go at some point. Queen Feomia: No. I said disappear not leave. You don't understand, Savoch. (after a moment) Will you be joining me in the rinsing tonight? King Savoch: Not tonight. I shall rinse in the morning. Sleep well Feomia. Queen Feomia: As do you. Feomia leaves the sofa and enters a room with sinks and wooden cabinets. Feomia pulls a small lever and a flow of water flows from a square hole in the wall and into the sink row. She then scoops some water into her hands and rinses her face. The water then grows orange. She scoops the orange water and rinses her face with it. She repeats it until she falls over. Savoch heads for his bed when he notices orange water slowly spilling out of the bathroom. He walks in and sees Feomia on the floor. King Savoch, grabbing: Guards! Later, Kalina enters the room and King Savoch is informing the guards. Kalina: Is there something wrong, father? King Savoch: Something happened to your mother. She seemed that have caught the same sickness as the heroes' ship creature. Kalina: Should I lead a group of guards to find the one who had tampered with the water supply. King Savoch: Yes... Yes. Go my daughter. (to the guards) Guards! Group Muh will go with Kalina. Your orders come from her until further instruction. Group Muh: Yes sir! Kalina: Come now, Guards. They exit the room. Later, in the corridors, the guards are carrying Coco and Sarah out of their rooms. Coco: What's the big idea?! Sarah: Hey! Guard 1: Are these the ones who had damaged the water supply? Kalina, stepping in: Yes. I have seen them do it. Sarah: This is a mistake. Coco: I knew you should have never been trusted, little girl. Guard 2: Silence! You're going to the chamber until further instruction. Group Muh takes them away. Guard 1, staying with Kalina: What of the Human Boy? Kalina: I will take care of him... (smiles) In the morning, Brandon wakes up and sees Kalina. Kalina: Best of mornings! Brandon, awake: AH! Oh um hey. Good morning. (yawns) Kalina: I have made you the meal of the morning. Brandon: Breakfast? Ah thanks. Did you see Coco and Sarah? Kalina: Yes. They're quite busy now. Brandon: Probably fixing the communication or whatever. (Starts to eat but then notices and stop) Um... Aren't you going to eat? Kalina: My surprise for you satisfies my hunger. Brandon: Um... Surprise? Kalina: Yes but I shall wait after you finish. Brandon looks at his plate which consists of green egg-like foods, purple meat and mushy white stuff. Brandon: I'll eat after. Kalina, excited: By in-command female princess of Dispiuiso, I ask you to take my hand (extends hand and implies to grab it) Brandon: Um sure (Grabs hand) Now what? Is the surprise a physic reading or something? Kalina: (laughs) You are so funny. That was the surprise! Brandon: Huh? Kalina: I asked you for my hand in marriage. Brandon: ...What? Kalina: We're getting married! Brandon, in deep shock: WHAT?! Kalina: Guards! Guards come into the bedroom. Kalina: Prepare him for the ceremony. Guards: Yes, Madame. They grab him and take him away. Kalina: I shall see you later, my love. Brandon: Hey! Get off me! Where's my friends?! Kalina: I took care of them so they won't ruin our relationship anymore, Brandon. Meanwhile in a dirty tunnel, Coco and Sarah are wondering around. Coco: We've been looking for a way out of hours. Sarah: I can't believe she would do this. Coco: I can. I just can't believe that we managed to get into it. Sarah: And she has Brandon and Sparky. Coco: And we're pretty deep. Just caverns. Dark and empty caverns. Coco kicks some sand which causes Sarah to sneeze. The caverns then begin to shake. Sarah: What's that?! Coco: Tremor? Sarah: You said the caverns are empty right? Coco: Yeah so? Sarah: So if they're empty then where do the Lumbrulazes go? Sarah and Coco turn and see a giant Lumbrulaze coming right at them. Sarah: You ate a worm, right? Coco: At this size, we run! They then run from the giant Lumbrulaze. Sarah looks up and sees some pipes ahead. Sarah: Pipes! Coco: So what? We have a giant worm alien about to eat us. Sarah: We can use them to create a gas leak. Sarah shoots her energy discs at it and it breaks shooting out gas. Sarah: Now all we need is fire. Coco grabs a rock while running and throws it behind him hard. It hit the Lumbrulaze who stops and fires a fireball at Sarah and Coco. The gas then explodes causing a large crater near the castle. Kalina: What was that?! Guard 1: Shall I send my men? Kalina: Watch MY man. Send another group. I have to prepare. Guard 1: Yes, Madame (leaves) A group of groups throw Brandon into a room. Brandon: Hey! Brandon rubs his head and King Sovach approaches him. Brandon: King Sovach? King Sovach: Greetings, Brandon 10. I must congratulate you for marrying my daughter. She can now become a queen like her mother. Brandon: I didn't ask for this. And you know it. King Sovach: No... But you did accept to it. Brandon: So you guys set us up so I can marry your daughter? That's wrong. King Sovach: I did not set you up. Our kingdom was under attack, You saved our kingdom, You stayed for our feast, you got stranded here and I supported you. Why do you choose to blame me for a good moment? Brandon: Because I don't want to marry your daughter. I have plans, man.Well sort of... I'm not marrying your daughter! King Sovach: I do not understand. As King, I commence all traditions until the prince becomes king. Brandon: Well then call it off. King Sovach: (sighs) I can't. This means everything to my daughter. I can't betray her. Brandon: But she's using you. She's using everyone. King Sovach: Don't you dare insult her that way! You are the first person she loved. You're lucky to not end up like the rest! Brandon: ...rest? There are other people here? King Sovach: No. I said too much. Brandon: Where? King Sovach: In our dungeon. Brandon: You're going to let me and everyone else go or I'll do it for you (shows Omnitrix) King Sovach: No. Don't! Brandon prepares the slap down the Omnitrix but is electrocuted. King Sovach: (sigh) Take him to the marriage room. Outside the castle, Sarah and Coco are fighting off Kalina's Guards. Sarah: She came prepared. Coco: Yeah. A whole army of guards. Sarah: This must really be important to her. Coco: She's probably gonna drain the life energy out of Brandon or cut off his arm to get the Omnitrix. Sarah: Or maybe some scenario where he lives. Coco: Yeah well I'm not much of a writer so (punches guard with mace hand) Sarah: Got something besides a mace hand? These guards are coming down by the bucket. Coco: There is something I've been wanting to try Coco turns his hands into two hammers. Coco: Niiiice! Now we're talking! Coco smashes a guard and smashes another. He spins around and smashes a third guard. He then jumps up and slams on a guard and he bashes at another guard. He then jumps up and ground-slams causing the rest to fall over. Sarah: Why didn't you try that earlier? Coco: I have my reasons. (grabs a guard) Where are they? Guard: I will not tell you. Coco makes his hand into scissors. Guard: Okay Okay! They're at the alter! Sarah and Coco: What?! Now at the alter, Brandon stands at the stage with blasters pointed at him. Brandon: I thought you said you weren't up to speed with technology. King Sovach, standing behind Brandon: Trade and eventually success from the science labs. Brandon: Which is lead by Kalina... Datarian Priest: Before we begin, the globnorb must be clothed in the sacred grown. The Datarian Priest places a red and orange garment made of a thick piece of woolen cloth with a slit in the middle for the head on Brandon. Brandon: Why does it feel like I'm wearing on poncho... A very itchy poncho... Doors are heard opened. Everyone looks and sees Kalina in a red dress walking down the aisle with alien flowers in her hand. Brandon gulps. She then makes it to Brandon's side on the stage. Datarian Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in sight that this beautiful woman (shows Kalina) Princess Kalina of Dispisiuo will be wedded to this heroic gentlemen (shows Brandon making a freaked out face) Brandon 10. If anyone has anyone has anything to share that represents the idea of them not being together forever in time on Dispisiuo, let them speak now or let the globnard and glutee continu- Brandon: Yeah I have something say. I don- (gets electrocuted) Datarian Priest, adjusting: Er... No then? As the official priest of Datarian Kind, I now pronouce you globnard and- Coco breaks down the alter doors. Coco: Stop the wedding! Everyone gets up and looks at Coco and Sarah. Brandon: Man, am I glad to see you too! Kalina: ENOUGH! No one shall ruin this moment. (to Brandon) We will be together forever! Brandon: But I don't want to. Datarians in alter gasp. Datarian Priest: The ceremony has been intrupted, denied by globnard and globnard's men. It's time for the match. King Sovach grabs Brandon and removes his electrocution chip. Brandon: Wait wha- (is thrown) aaat?! Kalina rips the bottom part of her dress and is suited with armor and a sword. Kalina: I wanted this day to be perfect but now it seems I have to fight you for your love. She charges for Brandon and strikes at him. Brandon dodge rolls and slaps down the Omnitrix. Brandon transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: DIAMONDHEAD! Kalina attacks him with a sword but Diamondhead pushes her off. Diamondhead: I don't want to hurt you, Kalina. Kalina: Aww.... You're so sweet. But its tradition. Either I die or you're fatally wounded. Diamondhead: Well then... I'm just going to have to slow you down. Diamondhead transforms into Loch Ness. Loch Ness: LOCH NESS! Kalina slices off Loch Ness' arms but he grows them back as water cannons and blasts Kalina with them. She then falls over. Loch Ness runs over to the food area on the alter. Kalina, already up: It's over, future globnord! Loch Ness: Sorry but I forgot to eat my greens today. Loch Ness controls the extra Calocks on the food counter and uses it to capture her. Kalina: No! This can not be! I am captured by-by- CALOCKS! Loch Ness: I guess I really did need them after all. Loch Ness slaps the Omnitrix symbol and transforms back into Brandon. King Savoch runs in. King Savoch: No! You've ruined everything! Kill her! Brandon: Dude, your her father! Are you not hearing yourself right now. I know your daughter didn't get married but she's the one who did all the things she blamed them for. And as king of Disper-er... the kingdom, you have the right to um... take away her power or something. King Savoch: ...Kalina. My Kalina... Is this true? Kalina: I did it for love, father. You always wanted me to rule the kingdom... to find someone. And I did! I found someone I actually love! King Savoch: All this time I have been avoiding the truth but from now on you are no longer considered a princess of great power! (stands over her but then kneels) But you are still MY princess. The scene then switches to The Mechanics loading Sparky and Queen Feomia away as well as arresting Kalina and taking her aboard a Mechanic Ship. Mechanic Officer: No need to worry King Sovach, Queen Feomia will be well and we will return her as soon as she recovers. King Sovach: Thank you... Brandon: I feel sort of bad. Sarah: You did the right thing. Coco: Yeah and besides crazy lunatic power-mad girls aren't your type. King Sovach crosses his arms and stares at Coco. Coco, noticing: Heh.. No offense, King Sovach... King Sovach: Well... Thank you for saving the kingdom... again. I suppose savors will cease to return to Dispiuiso now that the Lubralazes are under the care of the "Mechanics" as you call them. Brandon: In a way, you're the true savor of Dis-... kingdom for stopping Kalina. But you did the right thing. Mechanic Officer: Your ride is leaving, Mr. Tennyson. Brandon: Alright. Alright. I can't till we get to a Burger Hut. The team enter a Mechanic Ship and it takes off into space. Sovach then stares out into space and then retreats back into the castle. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *King Sovach *Queen Feomia *Datarian Citizens/Peasants *The Mechanics Aliens Used *Stink Breath (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Snow Bear) *BrandonBot *Agilmur *Lodestar *Diamondhead *Loch Ness Villains *Princess Kalina *Lumbrulazes Trivia *Princess Kalina was inspired by Starfire from the DC Universe *Munguls were referenced in this episode as first seen in Shutdown *Dispiuiso is a play on Despair and Granular *Brandon confirms that the Burger Hut has awful side orders *This is the second episode where Brandon was at a wedding; the first being After Party. *This is the fifth episode where Brandon had been stranded; the first being The Revenge of the Conqueror , the second being Flight Troubles, the third being Stuck Together, the fourth being Shutdown. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4